


Until next year

by Dissent



Series: The remix of you + me (and him) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Breeding, Dragons, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent
Summary: Every year, the dragons meet in the South to search for a mate to spend the season with.Otabek doesn't need to search for his one, he just needs to find him.(With art!)
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The remix of you + me (and him) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610656
Comments: 13
Kudos: 258





	1. Mating

Otabek lands on the plateau with quivering nostrils. The scent of pheromones is already heavy and warm in the surrounding air. He folds his giant wings, nervously spreads them again and raises to his hind legs. A deafening roar breaks from his chest, announcing the arrival of another male willing to mate. The other dragons look up at him, some with interest, some with shameless desire.

The sun is shimmering through the paper-thin membrane of his wings, changing their color from purple to flaming crimson, his pearly claws and teeth are flashing brightly as Otabek descends from the giant stone plateau. Immediately, they flock around him, purring and bending their necks, swishing their tails to make them glitter just right to capture this apex male's attention. But Otabek doesn't spare a glance at any of them.

He moves through the crowd with slow, steady movements, never wavering on his way, eyes darting from side to side. Is he here already? Somewhere in the midst of all those bodies? A young female dares to step forward and blocks his way. Otabek raises up higher, staring down at her. He isn't the biggest male around, he knows that, but he is still taller than her.

"Let me pass", he snarls.

The dragoness bats her lashes and gently tilts her head to the side so the sun can bring out the beautiful green of her scales.

"Aren't you here to mate?"

Her voice is sweet, like the wild honey Otabek loves to steal from the bee hives in summer, yet he bares his fangs at her anyway.

"I said to let me pass", he demands again, and this time, she steps to the side, even though reluctantly.

An angry male during mating season always means trouble - it's best not to provoke them when they're already eager to fight. Otabek continues to walk through the mass of dragons around him, scenting the morning air again, trying to find that smell, that _smell..._

And there he is.

Standing in the middle of the clearing, like a firework of colors. Red, yellow, green and purple dance across his blue scales like little flames, appearing here and there only to turn into a totally different shade and vanish again. He has his neck curved beautifully, turquoise eyes hazed with the longing for a mate that has brought everyone here to the same spot, as always.

Otabek has felt it yesterday evening. A desperate, primal pull in his chest, the desire to spread his wings and travel south, to see the mountains again where he has been born and where he's always built his nests.

Where he has met _him._

"Yuri", he croons deep in his throat as he steps forward and starts circling the other dragon. "Yuri. My mate. My Yuri."

Beneath those heavy lids flashes furious need. Their steps, their breath, their heartbeats fall into a perfect rhythm, a feeling so intimate Otabek almost forgets that they're not alone yet.

If he just could...

His youthful impatience still gets the better of him sometimes, he realizes, but he's able to stop himself before something bad happens. Before he ruins everything. Yuri is still so arrogant like all younglings are, and he's going to be careful in choosing his mate. Otabek can't mess up now. He can't rely on their connection to make this work.

"Beka", the blue dragon hums in response and sits back, coquettishly starting to groom the already shimmering scales on his shoulder. "You've grown."

"You too, my beautiful", Otabek says with a husky touch to his voice. "Such gorgeous colors. What a perfect little dragon you have become."

He doesn't remember ever having meant his compliments during courtship before he has met Yuri, but now they come so easily because it's _true,_ because Yuri is beautiful and perfect and he can just tell the truth without feeling like a liar.

Appraising eyes trace the outlines of his body and Otabek proudly raises both, head and tail, to show Yuri what a good mate he would be, what a good father to their children. He isn't the tallest male, but he's strong, he has beautiful colors, and he has a fire burning deep in his belly that won't die until the day Otabek himself does.

Yet Yuri acts as if he has never seen him before, eyes every inch of him as if he's purposefully looking for any flaws. He acts shy like a fledgling, shrieks and jumps back when Otabek rustles his wings a bit. He's playing hard to get - the perfect image of innocence.

And it arouses Otabek to no end, because he knows what devilish stories those angelic eyes can tell.

"You've gotten so much taller", he praises with soft voice, rounding Yuri once more. "And you're stronger. Even more pretty than last year. Even prettier than you were when your belly was filled with my eggs."

The words go straight to Yuri's head, he can tell. The young dragon wavers, digs his claws deep into the earth to keep his balance. A gentle whimper reverberates in his chest and he carefully moves closer to Otabek, who takes a step forward in return. But before they can touch - the last proof that Yuri has accepted his courtship - something cuts in sharply.

Something, or rather someone.

Otabek roars in frustration and blinding anger, charges at the assailant and slams him to the ground. Claws and fangs dig into scaled skin, jaws close around limbs and tails and Otabek feels hot blood starting to stain his body from all sides.

"Mine!", he howls at the dragon beneath him, who's still fighting furiously to escape his violent hold and steal Yuri away from him. "He's mine! He's my mate!"

The black male struggles even more at those words, lifts his head and lashes his neck to somehow get ahold of Otabek. He's not much taller, but he certainly has enough muscles to pose a serious threat any other day of the year. But today, Otabek is fighting for his right to mate, and the thought of another dragon siring Yuri's offspring is pure agony.

He needs to breed Yuri.

_Now._

Breathing heavily, Otabek releases the defeated male and spins around on the spot to see if Yuri has watched him defend their bond. But before he can utter a single word, a warm body is pressed to his chest and the scent of Yuri's arousal is sweet and thick on his tongue.

"Beka", the young dragon whines, his voice rising into a high-pitched cry of agony. "Beka, need to mate. Need you to mate me. Need you, Beka, so bad, so bad..."

He's trembling, spreading and folding his wings uncontrollably, jaw slack and nostrils wide. Otabek passionately licks his cheek, nips at the soft skin of Yuri's throat.

"I know, my love. My beautiful Yura. Come with me", he coaxes, let's the wind fill the space beneath his wings and rises into the air.

They can't stay apart any longer. Yuri is rubbing against him, intertwining their talons as they make their way over to the mountain range - to the caves that are littered with broken egg shells, bones and remainders of old, abandoned nests. Lashing his tail nervously, Yuri inspects one of the dark, warm caves while Otabek watches, patient on the outside, but the untameable desire is seething just beneath his skin.

"Where would you like your nest to be?", he asks softly. "I can help build it. Just tell me what you need."

Yuri throws his head to the side, glaring at Otabek. His legs are shaking.

"Leafs. And moss. Lots of it. Hurry", he demands and just like that, Otabek is off to gather what his mate is asking for.

While he dives down to the forest below, the blue dragon starts arranging the rocks of the cave to a nest, big enough for himself and the eggs. He can already feel them in his belly, hot and heavy, weighing him down so deliciously. He can't wait for Otabek to get back. An agitated hum vibrates in his entire body when he remembers how Otabek has fought the other male off. How strong and beautiful his mate is. Whimpering when the eggs shift again inside him, Yuri carefully sinks down onto the floor and closes his eyes.

 _Beka will be back soon. Beka will come back and then we'll mate,_ he tries to soothe himself.

And really, just a few moments later, he hears the sound of giant wings beating, the sound of something heavy landing on the edge of the cave, the sound of sharp claws on the rock.

"Yura, I'm here", a soft, deep voice coos. "I'm here."

Yuri lifts his head, that little movement already draining him of all power as he watches Otabek arrange the nest, stuff it with soft, fresh leafs, moss and fern fronds until it's perfectly round and cozy. Only once he's done, the older dragon looks back at Yuri and his heart skips a few beats when he smells it again, this scent that tells him Yuri is _more_ than ready to mate.

He purrs, folds his wings back further and slowly rounds the blue dragon before settling by his side and starting to groom his scales. Not that it would be needed - there's not a single speck of dirt anywhere on Yuri's body. But he wants his little mate to calm down, wants him to be relaxed for the breeding and the birth of their eggs. He wants Yuri to enjoy every second of today, tonight and tomorrow, from the first mating to the hatching of their young.

Yuri trills like a kitten when Otabek's hot tongue draws along his tail to take the spiked tip into his mouth and gently nip at it, just enough to make the blue dragon jolt and cry out for him. No other mating call can lure him in like this, Otabek thinks contently as he watches his mate squirm and shift under the loving caresses. Yuri will be such a good father again.

"You smell delicious. So ready to let me mate you soon. I love you so much, my little treasure", he whispers into the twitching ears that curve to greedily drink up the praises.

Younglings are so _vain._ Not that Yuri has a reason not to be - he's one of the most beautiful dragons far and wide, after all - but it's amusing for the older dragons who have long since put their childish arrogance down. Moving to the side, Otabek presses his cheek to the warm curve of Yuri's belly. He can feel the eggs growing, shifting inside him and the knowledge that it's all because of him makes Otabek purr loudly.

The sun rises higher into the sky, creeps across their skin and laps at their scales to make them glitter brightly, all while the two young dragons are curled up around eachother. Yuri's head is pressed to Otabek's chest, his eyes dark and wide with oncoming desire. But as long as the eggs haven't developed fully inside Yuri, they have to wait. And Otabek decides to use the time he's being given well.

"My sweet Yura", he croons once more. "You're so pretty."

He carefully stands up. Yuri whimpers at the sudden loss of his warmth, but his tail is twitching erratically and he lifts it without a hint of hesitation. Chuckling, Otabek pushes the tip of his nose against the strong muscles of Yuri's thighs to reassure him before he sends a wave of warm air over their much softer insides.

"Mm... are you almost there, beautiful?", he asks huskily, just to savour the sounds Yuri makes in return.

Not able to resist any longer, Otabek runs his tongue over the hot, wet folds that are so tender and swollen to the touch. Yuri cries out, his whole body rearing up at the sensation of his mate licking into him at an agonizing pace. Trembling all over, he ducks his head down and rocks back against Otabek, all soft whines and pliant little purrs. God, he needs those eggs to be in place already or he's going to absolutely die.

"Beka", he pants in his frenzy. "Beka, please, I want... want y-you deeper, Beka, hurry, please, Beka, please!"

He squeezes his eyes shut when the long tongue of his mate slides further into him and licks along every inch it can somehow reach. Otabek is in pure heaven, the taste of Yuri's slick so prominent and breathtaking in his mouth. His chest vibrates with a low, steady hum to calm the blue dragon down, relax him for their mating.

Yuri is squirming and writhing, but his bright moans tell Otabek there's not a chance he is feeling anything but pleasure right now. His insides are clenching rhythmically around the older dragon's tongue, more and more sweet liquid flowing from his deepest depths where the newly developed clutch of eggs is just waiting to be born. Otabek curls his tongue one last time and a gush of slick fills his mouth as Yuri comes with a roar, flames of blue coating the inside of the cave, licking at the stone and heating it up even more. Watching in awe, Otabek retreats and only when the wall of fire slowly disappears, he dares to approach Yuri again.

"That was incredibly beautiful, my love. You're so beautiful. Everything about you. Anything and everything", he whispers passionately, his dark eyes taking in the heaving curve of Yuri's chest.

And when the air starts to cool down, a new scent rises between them.

The scent of dragon in heat, in _real_ heat, ready to be bred and to bear his mate's young.

One whiff of it almost sends Otabek drooling with the carnal desire to make sure Yuri is thoroughly mated. His dark purple and crimson scales press tightly against Yuri's bright blue ones, his body shaking as instinct gets the better of reason.

As old as their race may be, and as much as magic has influenced them up until now, deep down they're animals. Each and every one of them. Maybe the oldest dragons feel different, those who are slowly becoming part of the glittering caves again where they have once come from, but there are few of them still alive enough to speak and the rest is dreaming of gems and treasures in the dark, warm underbelly of the mountains.

But right now, right here, there are two young dragons who have no intention to surrender yet, wings spread out wide and scales shimmering, wrapped around eachother tightly while they exchange loving caresses and nips, gentle enough to let the other know they mean well, but harsh enough to not let him forget that what they are doing is important.

Yuri arches his back, eyes closed and head lowered almost to the ground beneath them while Otabek keeps licking along his entrance, careful to prepare him a bit more. Not that it would be really necessary, he shows that with his aroused little mewls and the agitated lashing of his tail. The eggs are in place, his inner walls keep leaking slick to ease the mating and to ensure every single one of the eggs is being fertilized. The sweet liquid is dripping from the soft folds that lead to his core, and Otabek just can't get enough of the taste. Even more delicious than the year before and the year before the year before.

Yuri is aging like fine wine, in both his body and mind. Otabek still remembers how they've first met, deep in the mountains by a lake, both trying to escape the mating fights and the crowd in general - Yuri because it had been his first time going into season, all the older dragons being too straightforward with their advances, scaring him off, and Otabek because none of the others had managed to either enhance him enough to mate them or make him submit enough to let himself be mated.

He'd been surprised to find a gorgeous little dragon bathing there in the sunlight, with eyes turquoise as the water splashing around him, and scales glittering like the polar lights. He'd watched, fascinated by this petite beauty and had sat down at the edge of a rock nearby. Yuri had pretended not to notice him, continuing to clean himself, until Otabek had joined him in the water, softly cooing at him that he was the most beautiful dragon he'd ever seen.

He hadn't been lying that day.

They'd circled eachother and Yuri had started to relax under Otabek's gentle approach, had accepted the compliments with fluttering lashes and a subtle, arrogant smile on his lips. There, in the lake by the small clearing, they had mated for the first time, and Yuri hadn't even managed to build a real nest before the eggs were already born. Two beautiful eggs, snow white with healthy fledglings. They'd watched them grow taller everyday until both of them had started to gain color to their pure white scales. And after that, he and Yuri had parted ways.

With an unspoken promise to meet again next season.

"Beka, need you", Yuri suddenly pants, voice soft and melodic but strained with desire. "Beka, mate me. I need... we need... the eggs, Beka, please... so full... please, mate me, the eggs... 'm ready, please..."

He scratches the ground, leaves white streaks on the warm, grey stone as he calls out for the older dragon, and Otabek can't resist him anymore. The enticing scent of his little mate is too overwhelming. Gently licking Yuri's neck to keep him still, Otabek steps forward and wraps his wings around them like a safe, warm cocoon.

"Relax, my treasure", he croons low in his throat, engulfing Yuri in a soft stream of crimson flames to ease away every last bit of discomfort. "How many black pearls will you give me this time? I can feel them inside you, precious. You're going to be such a good father."

The needy whines and chirps of his mate are slowly hazing his own mind and he feels his arousal growing, pushing past the protective fold of skin shielding it. Yuri turns his head and looks up at Otabek, blue eyes filled with desperate desire.

"I don't... I don't know h-how many", he moans pathetically and folds his tail to the side, exposing his hole even more when he senses the heat of Otabek's length against him. "Just... just so full... so fucking full of 'em, Beka. Please, need you inside me... I need... I need..."

His body convulses, a slow trickle of slick leaks from the clenching hole. Otabek purrs and leans forward slightly to nudge the tip of his swelling cock against Yuri's entrance, pushing just past the first ring of tight muscles before stopping and letting the younger dragon adjust to the sheer size and girth stretching him open. Yuri curves his neck, violently lashes his tail and his wings tremble in Otabek's grip.

"You're doing great, beautiful. Just be very still for me now", the dark dragon shushes him with a husky whisper. "Hold still, my treasure. I'm going to make sure you give birth to as many young as possible. Yura, I can't wait to see your belly grow with our eggs."

He sighs, a deep, rumbling sound, and carefully pushes further into Yuri, the slick walls rubbing against his sensitive cock, gripping onto it tighter so it won't slip out before each and every single one of their eggs is fertilized.

"Shit Beka, I fucking forgot how big you were", Yuri mewls in between two half pained, half pleasured grunts and Otabek can't help but purr in response.

"That's why I'm so proud of you. Taking me so well, carrying our eggs so good for me. Such a perfect little dragon you are."

His voice is flattering, caressing Yuri up and down and making him shiver as Otabek starts thrusting into him. His eyes are closed, his breathing laboured, he keeps choking on wave after wave of Yuri's delicious scent. The whole cave smells like slick and dragon in heat, so strong that everyone else just _has_ to know by now. But that doesn't matter because Yuri belongs to Otabek and he won't ever let another dragon taste the delight of being able to mate this gorgeous youngling.

"Are you doing okay?", he mutters, even though he knows he won't be able to hold back anymore. "Does it hurt, my love?"

But Otabek shouldn't have been worried. The blue dragon is in a world of pure bliss, the tip of his tail twitching softly from time to time. Otabek's cock is pressing against the sensitive mound of his womb, sending prickling pleasure through his whole body while his insides relax even more to take every inch of the larger dragon, sucking him in and keeping him as deep as somehow possible. Otabek shudders at the sensation, his claws slowly curling to keep his balance when he feels the tight heat clenching down on him even harder. Yuri lifts his head and hectically licks a wet trail across his mate's cheek.

"Beka, come inside? Please, come inside me, come, please, Beka, please, please..."

His words turn into a delirious ramble, body shivering under the weight of a second orgasm when Otabek thrusts into him again, hitting that tender ring of muscles inside. The feeling of slick dripping onto the bright crimson scales of his soft belly makes Otabek tense too, overwhelming pleasure flooding even the tips of his wings. The thin membrane lights up from within, scalding hot flames burst from him and pull Yuri and him into an embrace of swirling fire as he comes, so deep inside of his mate that he feels every last drop of his precious seed being sucked up greedily.

Yuri whimpers, his claws roughly scrape across the ground before he loses all power and stumbles, crashing heavily into the awaiting nest. Otabek carefully pulls out of him, nuzzles his cheek for a moment, then he settles next to his mate with a jerky movement and wraps his neck and tail around the blue dragon. A soft purr keeps echoing from the walls, one of his warm wings folded protectively over Yuri.

He can already feel the eggs stirring, shifting gently inside the little dragon, their shells hardening and darkening to protect their young.

"Yuri", Otabek whispers and puts his head on the younger male's shoulder. "Are you alright? Feel better?"

He knows his urge to mate will wake again should not all eggs be fertilized by now, but Yuri is going to notice way sooner. The youngling is contently dozing off to sleep though, ears curved back and tail swaying from side to side like the one of a sleepy kitten.

"Mm... so full, Beka...", he sighs almost dreamily and tucks his head under the warmth of Otabek's wing. "Babies are growing already. Can feel them."

The eggs are heavier than before, the tiny dragons inside them developing to hatch in a few hours, maybe a day. Yuri pants softly, his jaw slack and tongue lolling out to wet his lips. Otabek notices immediately, rises up and shakes his massive shoulders.

"I'm getting you some water. Stay hidden in the cave", he instructs before letting his wings spread out fully at the edge of the cliff. "I'll be back in a minute, Yura."

He hesitates again, looks back and tries to ignore how vulnerable his love looks right now. Dragon eggs are highly sought after and killing a dragon in post-mating exhaustion, when all energy and fire is used to keep the babies warm and help them grow, is easier than to slay both parents defending their clutch once it's in the nest.

But nobody has given alarm that there are humans around, much less any dangerous animals. Only the ancient forest deities would be strong enough to pose a serious threat to a dragon, and they haven't disturbed their matings in over forty years. They understand the urgency of keeping a race alive too. Calmed by those thoughts, Otabek takes to the sky. He curls mid-air and releases a roar of pure joy across the forest and mountains to let every dragon in reach know that he's going to be a father, that his beautiful mate is carrying his young and they will hatch soon.

A chorus of voices answers, equally excited and proud. This mating season has been a good one. Content, the dark dragon speeds up and crosses the woodland realm until he reaches the lake.

His and Yuri's lake.

The water tastes sweeter here, be it imagination or the truth. Otabek lands by the small clearing, rustles his wings a little before he folds them up against his body and steps over to the side of the lake. His nose breaks the rippling surface and he begins drinking, the cool water helps to calm the fire from earlier. Glistening drops fall from his scales once he raises his head again and looks around the clearing with a fond smile.

Yuri's first season, the start of their bond.

God, his little mate has been delicious during all of it, so pliant and welcoming. Otabek curses every single dragon that has made Yuri so desperate for a mating but afraid to let himself be approached by others. When they've met here for the first time, Yuri has practically been dying from the agony of not having mated yet.

Shaking the thoughts off, Otabek unfolds his wings and reminds himself that Yuri is thirsty and he needs to bring him water. Trying to wake the slumbering magic inside him, he once again sighs. It'll be exhausting, but worth it. Yuri needs to drink. Focusing all his thoughts solely on the lake before him, he pulls as much water as he can from it and breathes a stream of hot air across it, making it turn into a white cloud. Content, he seals his magic to the fluffy whiteness and pushes himself off the ground again.

The flight back takes way longer, the power from Otabek's body all feeding the magic it takes to bring the cloud to Yuri's nest. Finally, the small opening in the mountain range becomes visible and Otabek dives down with a soft purr, announcing his arrival to the other dragon who is already looking at him exhaustedly from his nest.

"Took your sweet time, eh?", Yuri mumbles and longingly stretches his neck towards the cloud. "Banged some other guy or chick on your way?"

Otabek would be offended if this were any other dragon than his Yuri. Smiling, he coaxes the water towards his mate and watches Yuri lick into the cloud with shimmering eyes. His magic isn't as strong as Otabek's yet and those silly little tricks never cease to amaze him. As he sits there and watches his mate playfully bite the formless white shape, he realizes just how young Yuri still is.

He's really only a youngling.

"Drink up before you play", Otabek scolds softly and nudges the majority of the cloud towards Yuri with his tail. "You need the water."

Scowling, the little dragon tilts his head to the side.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, you're not my dad."

He begins to drink in earnest while Otabek lies down beside him and licks over the soft curve of his belly, delighted to feel the eggs moving slightly already. Yuri purrs, rolls over a bit and exposes his vulnerable stomach and neck. Otabek kisses him softly.

"Yura, how long do you think you've got left?", he asks.

Blue eyes glance up at him, glimmering like shards of Arctic ice.

"Tonight. They'll be born tonight."

They look at eachother for a moment, then Yuri cuddles up tighter against Otabek's warm body, seeking his mate's safe embrace. Both dragons are tired, exhausted, even. And as long as the others don't warn them about a prominent threat, they're not going to move anymore today. Slowly but surely, Yuri and Otabek start to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only contains the mating, for those who are squicked by birth scenes. Birth follows up in the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)
> 
> Art link:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B6Wwcp3InZk/?igshid=7h0i7m6v5000


	2. Birth

Otabek is woken up by a soft cry close to his side and his eyes snap open within seconds. He uncurls his wing from Yuri and swings his head around to look at his little mate. The blue dragon is clawing the floor, his back arching as contraction after contraction ripples through his lithe body.

"Yura", Otabek purrs and shifts to let his love rest against him. "Eggs?"

The question is rhetorical. Yuri is obviously in labour, his muscles contracting to birth the eggs still sheathed safely deep inside him. Nodding with a whimper, the younger dragon creeps towards him and allows his head to drop down onto Otabek's chest, eyes closed and jaw clenching.

"Beka!", he suddenly wails and his claws dig deep into the stone, cracking it in places and boring into it before he curves his neck back and stares up at Otabek with wide, fearful eyes. "Beka, stay with me, don't.... d-don't leahhh... leave me, please, please..."

The thought of his mate leaving him alone during the birth of their eggs is pure agony. The mere thought of it sends Yuri shaking not only with pleasured pain but a deep-rooted panic. He feels like back then, when he's given birth to his first clutch. Otabek has gently talked him through all of it, at last scruffing him and holding his head to the ground in fear of hunters being able to find them with Yuri's distressed cries echoing through the forest. He's more grown up now, still just a youngling compared to Otabek, but he's almost an adult by years.

"I'm here, my beautiful, I'm not taking a single step away from your side", the dark dragon hums softly against his blue scales. "Just concentrate on our eggs. All you have to do is relax, I'm protecting you."

He shifts a little so he can face the entrance to the cave, keeping watch for anyone who could disturb them. Night is dark and warm across the land, but his sharp eyes pierce the blackness outside easily. Otabek twitches his ears, curves them forward a little and listens intently, but the forest is void of any sound other than the quiet rustle of the nightly wanderers - foxes, badgers, owls, bats, a herd of deer moving past the trees.

Yuri's soft moans and gasps catch his attention once more and he smiles at the small, blue dragon. It's a calming gesture, a silent comfort he intensifies by wrapping his neck around his mate in a loving embrace.

"I'm here, Yura. Don't be afraid. I know you can do this", he mutters and Yuri nods, even though the whimpers slipping from his throat haven't ceased yet.

He tosses and turns in their nest while wave after wave of pleasure courses through his veins. He's still afraid, scared that someone might find them and Otabek won't be able to defend him and the eggs, but the warmth and scent of his mate are gradually calming him down and so is the drug-like lust that makes his limbs heavy and his mind dizzy.

The first egg shifts inside him, pushing against the tender walls of his womb and the jolt of pleasure sends Yuri's pulse sky-rocketing. He pants, tongue licking his lips incessantly. Otabek smiles again, caresses Yuri's flank with his tail and helps his mate to settle more comfortably. He purrs, croons and coos to Yuri until the little dragon is half-asleep in the throes of labour that keep on shaking his slender form.

Suddenly though, he lifts his head and curves his neck slightly, the fair features of his face distort for a moment. It doesn't go by unnoticed and Otabek licks his cheek.

"Are you alright, my love?"

Yuri doesn't answer, but the muscles of his stomach contract visibly and the sound of slick dripping to the ground begins to fill the cave. Otabek takes a deep breath, sucking in the sweet scent of his mate going fully into labour. Of course Yuri has told him that it'll happen tonight and he's been there everytime the blue dragon has given birth up until now, but the amazement at how beautiful Yuri is always feels so fresh, so new, as if he's experiencing it for the first time.

"Beka, holy shit, there are so _many",_ Yuri suddenly whines, his wings tremble as he unfolds them and clutches them back to his body protectively.

His eyes are glazed over and he's trembling, but his breath is coming slower, steadier now as he settles low in their nest, head pushed into the comforting safety of Otabek's chest. The dark dragon licks his face, putting all his love into the small gesture as he tries to ease Yuri through the birth. 

"I know you can do it", he repeats his words from before and moves so the smaller male can rest against him more comfortably. "You've always carried my eggs so well, love, and I know it will be the same this time too."

Yuri nods with clenched jaws. The egg is pressing against every sensitive spot inside him, drowning him in absolute pleasure. Not able to hold back any longer, he gives a high cry while his body spasms, the contractions intensifying to bring the egg out. The rigid shell rub against his inner walls, causing another gush of slick to drip from him.

"Shit, they're going to be big", Yuri whimpers shamelessly as he nuzzles Otabek's chest a bit harder. "Fuck me if _any_ of them is smaller than the last ones, fuck me!"

"Yeah, that's kinda how we got into this", Otabek responds with a quiet laugh. "Just concentrate on how you feel. Your body is going to do this all on its own."

He moves slightly to taste the air. The sweetness of Yuri's slick is still lingering and he doesn't want to resist the temptation anymore. With one swift shift of his body, his tongue is buried deep in the wet folds of Yuri's entrance, causing the young dragon to jolt and push back against him. Otabek purrs low in his chest, the sound shakes his entire body. If any of the elders say that males shouldn't bear eggs, then they've obviously never met Yuri. He's _made_ for being bred and giving birth.

The taste seeping into his mouth is ungodly delicious and so are the sounds spilling from Yuri's throat. Otabek pushes against him a bit more to reach deeper inside and drink up all of the hot fluids leaking around his tongue, when Yuri suddenly trembles so violently under a shockwave of lust that the pleasure from the contractions pales in comparison.

"Beka, I... I gotta..."

He can't even finish the sentence before he's already coming hard, his walls clenching down on Otabek just like during the breeding a few hours before. The only difference is that he feels the egg being pushed forward now with every second of his climax, its hot, heavy weight shifting inside him even more.

Otabek pulls back with a content hum. While Yuri is mewling like a kitten at the feeling of the first egg putting such sweet pressure on all of his tender spots, he greedily laps up every single drop of slick that has escaped down Yuri's thighs somehow. When he lifts his head again, licking his lips and purring in delight, he sees that the little dragon has closed his eyes, sucking breath after breath forcefully into his lungs.

"Yuri?", Otabek asks, at full alert. "Are you alright? Yuri, is something-"

"Coming", his mate gasps desperately. "Beka, first... first one's c-coming..."

And just as he says it, Otabek sees. Yuri's body is opening, giving way to a shimmering, black egg. The purple dragon feels his heart beating higher in his chest, his thoughts spinning.

"That's it, love", he coos and runs his tongue over the soft, sensitive folds. "Just take your time. I'm so proud of you, Yura, so proud, giving birth to our eggs so well, you're such a good father, my beautiful Yura..."

His mindless talk goes on, all just meant to calm Yuri and make this even more pleasurable for him. The blue dragon wails, a high-pitched, needy sound, as the egg pushes even harder against him from the inside, the sharp edges pressing into his tender flesh.

"I... I can't do t-this!", he gasps in sheer despair. "Feels so fucking good, Beka, so fucking good-"

Clear liquid drips from his entrance in slow, lazy trickle and Otabek is quick to savour it before it goes to waste.

"You can, my treasure, I know you can", he assures softly, even though his own breath is speeding up.

Seeing Yuri like this really makes him regret that the mating season only happens every other year. He watches in fascination as the egg pushes past the slick folds of Yuri's entrance and the smaller dragon sinks lower into their nest instinctively when finally the widest part of it is past the rim of his hole. The egg is slowly birthed into the safe warmth of leafs and moss - a shiny, black egg with purple, red and blue edges. The colors shift and shimmer like an ever-changing rainbow of beauty and Otabek breathes warm air over it while he nudges the egg into one corner of the nest to give Yuri more space.

"It's gorgeous", he sighs and curls up next to it, watching it in delight. "I'm so happy you're my mate, Yura."

Yuri croons in response, his body already trembling with the next wave of pleasure as the second egg forces its way out of his sensitive womb.

"Me... me too, Beka."

His face is heating up with shame when he feels more slick seeping down his hind legs and unrelenting desire flares up anew. The first egg has left him hungry for much more.

"Come over here", he coaxes softly and lifts his tail a little higher.

Otabek's eyes turn to needle-thin slits, he lowers his head and suddenly bolts forward to tackle Yuri into their nest. The younger dragon purrs in relief when his mate ruts into him, cock already unsheathed and leaking pre-cum. The feeling of being filled up again is heavenly. Yuri feels the egg dropping lower, but right now, nothing matters other than the feeling of Otabek thrusting into him at a steady, firm pace, wrapping them both in his flaming red and purple wings.

"Yura, I'm... going to come any moment", Otabek pants heavily and his teeth graze the soft scales on Yuri's neck. "Do you... do you..."

Just as he wants to ask, he feels the slick walls tensing around him, with a different pressure than the day before, but still deliciously tight and hard.

"Out!", Yuri mewls and lashes his tail, even though he's still trembling through his orgasm. "Out, Beka, hurry! The... the egg..."

Understanding, Otabek pulls back and watches as Yuri bears down once more, ducks into their nest and, with a stifled whimper, gives birth to their second egg. He lies there, panting and trying to catch his breath for a good few minutes after this one is born. Otabek carefully nudges it over to the other one, warms them up with his fire again and returns to his mate's side.

"You did so well, Yura", he praises quietly, licks the sweat off of Yuri's scales. "Just look at them. They're beautiful."

The younger dragon actually lifts his gaze, exhausted but content as he glances over at the two glossy black eggs. Their spikes and edges are glittering blue at his loving hum.

"They are, aren't- ... ahh..."

He stops, groans and shifts to his side with heaving chest. Otabek hoists him up slightly.

"No, don't lie down, love. You need to sit up or it's going to be even harder on you", he urges.

Yuri follows his advice, even though very reluctantly. He's exhausted, Otabek sees it in his eyes, but there's no helping it. When he presses his cheek to the swollen curve of Yuri's belly, he still feels at least two eggs resting inside his womb. The young dragon whimpers.

"Beka... mate me?", he pleads, lifting his tail once more. "Makes the eggs come faster, makes it feel so much better, so much... so much..."

His voice gets lost in a weak moan of pleasure, and who is Otabek to deny him? He mounts his little mate again, all the lust from before returning in the blink of an eye. Yuri roars, a stream of blue fire bursting from his throat and bathing the wall before them in gleaming light as he comes, harder than before, even. The third egg starts moving inside him, he feels it - the heat shifting and sliding along his slick passage.

Suddenly, Otabek bites down harshly into his bright blue scales and shudders, filling Yuri up to the brim with hot seed. The younger dragon squirms half-heartedly when his mate steps back, giving him an agitated snarl in protest as the precious liquid starts seeping down his inner thighs, but their combined orgasms have brought the egg much further down and before Yuri can open his mouth to yell at Otabek for pulling out, he feels the egg being pushed closer to his entrance.

"You're doing good, my love", the purple dragon mutters and sits back, eyes still dark and hungry while he watches Yuri give birth to their third egg, tensing and crying out in pleasure as it slips from the hot, damp folds of his body.

While Otabek warms the clutch with a soft flame from the depth of his chest, Yuri breaks down in exhaustion, resting his head on the edge of their nest. He hasn't ever had more than three eggs before.

Yet he feels the fourth one settling at the bottom of his womb, ready to be born.


	3. Epilogue

"Oh Yura, you did so great", Otabek whispers as he grooms him with long, gentle licks, removing all blood, slick and seed from the small, soft scales of his inner thighs.

The little dragon is barely conscious anymore, his only instincts _nest, babies, mate_ and _sleep._

He creeps closer to the clutch of six eggs, pulls them against his warm belly and folds one of his wings over them. Otabek joins him soon after, curls up around them all with a soft purr and smiles at Yuri.

"So many black pearls. And they're all for me", he hums in delight.

The petal-like edges of the eggs are glowing faintly in the dim embrace of the two dragons, already brightening and softening. By the first light of midday, the eggs will be pure white like the fledglings that are going to hatch from them. Otabek lifts his head and glances outside the cave. Yuri has been in labour for hours, the sun is already starting to send a red shine across the forest. For now, Otabek decides to stay with Yuri. At least until his mate is asleep. Then he'll hunt. For both himself and Yuri. They need food, now that the mating is over and the eggs are safe in the nest.

He coos at the clutch, sends a warm breath of crimson across it and enjoys Yuri's soft growl in return. This little dragon is his everything and Otabek would die to protect him and their young. He keeps watch as night fades into day and the sunshine filtering through the icy blue membrane of Yuri's wing illuminates six snow white eggs with red, purple, silver and turquoise edges. Otabek's heart skips a beat when he sees them.

Never has one of his previous mate gifted him six pearls.

He's so proud. Of this young, small dragon who's so strong and beautiful. So proud that he is allowed to call this gorgeous youngling his mate.

Yuri awakens slowly, with a weak sniff and a lazy lick of his lips. His head moves from where it has been resting on the clutch. First he looks down at it, counting it and sighing in relief, then he looks at Otabek with bleary eyes.

"Hungry", he demands, sharp and short, before going back to his comfortable state of blissful relaxation.

His eggs are all safe and not one of them has stayed black - a sign that the fledgling is dead already - and he is in his nest, just waiting for his mate to bring back some meat.

"Of course, love", Otabek chuckles and saunters over to the entrance of the cave. "Anything special?"

Yuri thinks, eyes still closed.

"Fawn", he decides then.

Otabek bows his head lightly, lets himself fall from the ledge and only spreads his wings seconds before he collides with the ground. The wind howls in his ears as he flies across the forest, sharp eyes fixated on the clearings below where the deer play in the morning and where the does leave their fawns behind when they leave to feed.

It doesn't take long for him to spot one of the small animals, ducked deep into high grass. Otabek circles it a few times in the sky, then drops down at full speed and ends the fawn with a quick bite to its neck. Precious prey safe in his claws, he returns to their cave. From afar, he sees Yuri lying by the ledge, letting the sun warm his scales.

And in between his paws play six tiny, pure white dragons.

Otabek almost drops the fawn at the sight, but then he roars with joy. The fledglings clumsily tumble and roll over and under eachother when they see their father approach, calling out to him in their soft, high voices, squealing and chirping. Careful not to hurt any of them, Otabek lands by the cave and, after dropping off Yuri's meal, doesn't even try to hide the fact that he can't take his eyes off of their babies.

While Yuri digs his fangs deep into the tender flesh, Otabek watches in awe as the six tiny fledglings climb over his paws and rub against him with sweet purrs.

"Yura, they're so pretty!", he finally manages to choke out.

His mate barely looks up, teeth and scales smeared with blood.

"Did you expect anything else from our kids?", he asks proudly, swallows the bite in his mouth and watches as one of the tiny dragons flaps its wings in a poor attempt to fly to Otabek's back.

\- - - - - -

They teach them how to hunt over the course of next week. Every day, dusk and dawn, Yuri and Otabek take their five sons and only daughter out into the forests to prey upon small animals. Rabbits, mice, even a few birds. They are fast and smart, just like their fathers, and soon, Otabek and Yuri don't have to accompany them anymore.

They show them how to find water and how to swim. One of the little dragons still doesn't dare to go near the water for something else than to quench his thirst, but Yuri is determined to show him how much fun swimming is tomorrow.

They warn them about humans, adult dragons, dangerous animals and the forest deities. Young dragons are careless when entering other territories and many fledglings are killed by other dragons for trespassing. Otabek teaches them how to defend themselves, too. By the seventh day, all of them are strong and tall enough to fight a wolf on their own.

They start to stray further when the second week begins.

All of them, the younglings and their fathers.

Otabek finds Yuri out of the cave more often than in it, and when they sleep, they do it in separate parts of their nest.

When the dark dragon returns from his hunt a day later, he sees their daughter just about to take flight from the cave. Her white scales have a purple-blueish hue to them and Yuri sits by the ledge as well, with lowered head and a strange sadness in his eyes.

It's time.

She's the last one to leave her fathers, Otabek learns. All their sons are gone already.

Yuri and Otabek meet in silence by the lake, pawing the ground nervously and not daring to look at one another.

"Farewell, my love", the older dragon finally says and his heart weighs heavily in his chest.

Yuri nods, swallows around something in his throat.

"I'll see you next year then."

Otabek bows his head in agreement.

They spread their wings and when Otabek turns in the sky, releasing a stream of crimson and purple fire along with a pained roar, he sees an answering flash of blue flames far above the forest.

The sight makes him feel a little calmer and a strange sense of peace overcomes him while he flies north.

_Until next year, my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fucking plotbunny??? I hope someone enjoyed my weird headcanons now Imma dick off byeeee and thanks for reading!


End file.
